


Piecing Apart Ideas

by NariaLucy96



Series: if you want more [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NariaLucy96/pseuds/NariaLucy96
Summary: like all my earlier works I think this chapter on them will be the worst





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like all my earlier works I think this chapter on them will be the worst

Blind Healing

do I try to piece apart the ideas that made the title?

no

I had randomly picked something as far as I knew to make it  
but I am guessing Blind Faith had something to do with my choice there

when I first was figuring many of the concepts that made this

I wrote more on the underfell side of things and called it Fallen Confusion

and had all these ideas transferred from other fanfictions

but whenever I wrote it would be so full of details 

and so cluttered that sometimes I would skip a line

or re-read the same line

it was rare but I know it happened

the biggest offender was one about underfell Undyne killing her best friend

I can't believe I still have it uploaded

https://www.deviantart.com/narialucy96/journal/Falling-Confusion-Fanfiction-723527663

I thought I hid it back into sta.sh

but no my most tightly packed one is where others can

that if I remember right

tears flicked off her face after she ran out of tears

yep I had lost it the other direction since then


	2. Chapter 2

the first chapter of Blind Healing starts in Sans place of work

which I instantly leave  
I think there were two major versions

the first one he only had maybe a minute and he was waiting for a time clock thing  
only for Mettaton to show up  
not wanting in Mettaton way  
Sans went to the alleyway exit  
full of a mob meeting without the leader  
the leader being Red  
a little miscommunication  
with the rain darkening Sans jacket  
and for a moment Sans in thought to be Red  
but when they found out it is not Red  
kidnap him  
and somehow going to blind him?  
and Red would have saved him too late to avoid the blinding part

but I couldn't continue  
How On Earth Were They Going To Just Blind Him?!  
it should have been so simple  
but I put Sans in a hard to find area  
with monsters that hated Red so much  
that they felt like they were going to kill him

so I had to abandon the plot where Red stayed quiet because of mob contention  
though I sort of use quiet Red

but the version of the first chapter we have now  
has what Sans job is  
and how much he dislikes it  
though it is more the strain on his body vs the job itself?  
with one fact I should remove  
I remember stating something like him having a sore hand or arm  
that probably doesn't add up  
his job description doesn't match with it  
and likely doesn't add to the story

but apparently I am too lazy at the moment to find it

it was something that happened to me  
because I was cutting veggies continually

but maybe it could be explained by Sans  
having to write everything he does for the day

Mettaton does like journals  
*deciding whether to add to mental cannon*  
maybe Mettaton's love of journals would out way computers  
but Alphys would be so generous giving Mettaton high tech equipment  
that Mettaton has only a small amount of people who have to  
Sans being one of them  
because his job regularly comes accrossed tasks that wouldn't be on a pre-printable sheets  
Sans was stuck writing journal entries

well I can't get rid of it now  
curse my need to understand random facts

but as we likely all know that isn't all this chapter has to offer

but I make that the next chapter

tootles


	3. Chapter 3

the original was supposed to be a Kustard Fanfiction  
but I ended up making a world  
without any set goals  
part way in after Red could have possibly killed by the king  
I decided I could kill off my main characters  
there is nothing set in that universe  
I could lose everything  
and that was fun not knowing where anything was going

I am thinking of rewriting Blind Healing  
from the beginning  
the old version will be here  
but I am wondering if I should only take key facts from the original

each chapter pre-ordained with some facts

til I have a sort of guideline for the whole book 

what do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

*a spiral of confusion and tears were here*

chapter retracted do to a glitch  
hopefully somewhere I can reach  
because my spiraling thoughts were starting to look awesome


	5. Chapter 5

nope they are gone

but this is what I remember

I saw this comment where someone said that they hated themselves so why do they write

so I of course wanted to say I LIKED YOUR WRITING

obviously not the best logic

but that was what I wanted to say

until I thought 

Hey! Doesn't that sound like you?

I was totally confused but sort of agreed

Thinking how much I re-edit my writings

I kind of wondered why I write

but also why my drawings get better feels to them

I love my writing and my drawings

But if I see a mistake in my writing

*creepy voice*

Re-edit

see something wrong in a drawing

I leave it alone

And somehow still like it

I could say editing a writing is easier than a drawing

but that doesn't feel like it rings true

I mentioned something about driving me crazy

but both that and this are fun...

I want to write more consistently

where I could upload more

but I have the same feel with my art

I love it

but if I don't feel like it

or don't know what to do

nothing happens

I could feel inspired

but unable to 

it is confusing 

I am at least working toward a goal

but my artwork has that same issue

currently not drawing

and writing this

this is just me writing in bed when I should be asleep

writing as I think

this is fun this is crazy

*gonna do something*


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I love driving myself crazy  
no need to drink booze   
when being overly tired gives the same effect  
and is so much more fun  
and unstoppable


	7. Chapter 7

ok what are you doing still awake?

reading fanfiction

why?

because I can't seem to stop

and it is fun

stop it

play a youtube playlist on loop

or a single song on loop

but I need to be up by noon

mom just said a random time

but

no buts young lady

you are tired

I know u have been tirer

but I need you to sleep

no tomorrow is my day off

yes but we do have life to live

what life?

don't you dare!

you just finished three weeks of work

enjoyed spending time with your new co-workers

and are not dying

tired

so sleep

noooooooo

why not?

I don't know

maybe because five hours of sleep would be enough

but without any it will be worse 

true


End file.
